


VRE: Halloween Special

by MercedesCorvette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Jesse McCree, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Mild Smut, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spin off story, Spooky, Suspense, Teasing, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesCorvette/pseuds/MercedesCorvette
Summary: Overwatch is throwing a Halloween party in Hollywood, a large celebration that leads to fun and romance....until someone...or something interrupts...This is a fun little spin-off story to my main fanfiction: Virtual Reality Experience, but can be enjoyed on it’s own just fine. Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	VRE: Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little spin-off story to my main fanfiction: Virtual Reality Experience. I believe it can be enjoyed on it’s own just fine though. But if you end up enjoying it, feel free to check the full fic.! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N)=Your Name

The full moon was big and bright on this spooky Halloween night. The evening was young as Hollywood was bustling with different activities and events. Every Overwatch operative you knew was here, each dressed in different costumes and garments for the occasion.

Overwatch was celebrating not only Halloween but the premieres of new movie releases starring different members. Movies like ’Junkenstein’s Revenge’ and ’The Reapening’. Everyone had been invited to celebrate and party around Goldshire Studios and The Chinese Theater.

The air was a bit brisk stepping off the dropship on Hollywood Blvd. Thankfully, the Demon Hunter costume that Olivia loaned you was pretty warm. The costume fits you very well and matched Sombra’s look in the game. You even had Sombra’s crossbow pistol to match. You were missing the glowing white eyes effect, otherwise, it all looked great in the mirror before you left.

You were arriving a bit late to the celebration due to some science experiments you were helping Winston and Mei with, who stepped off the ship behind you. Both of them dressed in their usual werewolf and Jiangshi skins from the Halloween Terror event in-game. You were overly excited to see the events skins and map transformations in real life.

“Welcome to Hollywood, (Y/N).” Winston’s deep burly voice could be heard from behind you.

You looked around seeing all the buildings dressed in Halloween decor and bathed in the moonlight.

“So sorry to make you late with us.” Mei says with a small voice, walking up beside you.

“Oh, that’s alright! I had a lot of fun working with you guys and learning some stuff along the way!” You exclaim, looking to both of them. To be honest, you were a bit nervous about tonight and was kinda relieved to get here a bit later. You remember Jack bringing it up to everyone about halfway through the month and since then have had multiple people come up to you and try and make plans on how to spend the party together. You felt honored, really, just nervous about how much attention had been requested of you.

The biggest butterfly in your stomach belonged to Jesse. He had asked you shortly after the event was revealed if you would accompany him to the party. Which of course you were astatic for, but also gave you butterflies to start the evening with along with everything else. You felt giddy at the thought of spending the evening with him, but knew you should spend time with others too. Winston and Mei’s projects gave you a better chance to prepare your nerves before getting here.

”Hey!” You look ahead to see Lena blinking towards you. ”You guys made it!” She says with an excited smile.

 _*She looks awesome in her Will-O’-Whisp costume! Blue wig and body paint to match!*_ You smile to yourself.

”My apologies, ” Winston speaks first. ”Our quantum physics experiment took a bit longer than expected.” He says with an embarrassed expression as he rubs the back of his head.

”Aw, that’s alright!” Lena beams. ”You haven't missed very much, just happy you’re here!”

You felt your nerves subside a bit with Lena around and began to feel excited to find Jesse and see his costume and spend time with him.

The four of you walk down the street towards the theater and away from the dropship. You fall a few steps behind looking at all the buildings and landmarks and to finally see them in person. 

_*Holy cow, The Chinese Theater and Babylon Hotel are huge!*_ You marvel with your mouth agape. _*Ooo, Galand’s looks fun!*_

”Hey there.” A voice makes you jump as you whip around to see Olivia materialize behind you.

”Olivia!” You exclaim with a half gasp.

Olivia startled you more with her Bride costume and green body paint. She looked great, but also spooky seeing this look in person for the first time.

”I see the costume fits you well.” She speaks slowly while eyeing you up and down.

”T-thank you.” You studder slightly, making sure your costume is in place. ”Thank you for loaning it to me.”

”Don’t mention it.” She says with a grin. ”You two will look so adorable together.” She speaks under her breath.

”Huh?” You tilt your head in confusion.

”Oh nothing.” She says with a carefree tone. She whips out her purple hack buttons with her left hand and gives a few of them a quick tap before closing it. ”I’ll let you get back to your little group. Catch you later, (Y/N).” Olivia waves goodbye with a cheeky grin as she translocates away.

You're left with a blank stare at the now still air in front of you.

 _*What was that about?*_ You wonder.

”Hey (Y/N), ” you turn back to Mei calling out to you. ”you coming?” she giggles.

*******

You make it back to the group and enter the theater. The inside of the theater was dressed in spider webs, pumpkins, coffins, and more. All of it basking in an eerie blue light with smells of popcorn and candy filling the foyer. Loud booming music can be heard from the movie playing on the silver screen along with light chatter in the auditorium, all beyond the entrances next to the concession stand.

 _*So cool!*_ You beam, feeling like a famous actress.

”Brilliant.” An elegant voice grabs your attention. ”You’ve made it.”

Standing next to one of the entryways, you find Moira and Gabriel. 

”How did the experiment go?” Continues Moira, to Winston and Mei.

 _*Wow, Moira’s Banshee costume looks so much better in person!*_ You gush. _*So cool! And Gabe in his pumpkin skin! Eeep!*_

You gawked at their costumes and weapons as the scientists discussed theories. Meanwhile, Lena blinks into the auditorium, leaving you to listen to a subject you know nothing about within the small group.

Gabe’s pumpkin head turns towards you from across the group's circle. He lets out a half chuckle before wraith forming away and reappearing behind you.

”What are you looking at?” Gabe speaks in his raspy Reaper tone.

You turn to him, giving him an excited smile. ”You look so good!” 

”Heh, thanks.” He chuckled. ”You look wonderful as well.”

With the pumpkin head, you couldn't see his eyes or read his expression, but his Reaper voice echoed through it well.

”Glad you could finally make it.” His raspy tone continued. ”Now the real fun can begin.” He leans in sounding sinister.

You smile nervously. ”And what kind of fun would that be?”

Lena blinks back out from the movie and to your side before giving Gabe a chance to respond. 

”Well (Y/N), I couldn't find Jesse anywhere.” Lena states. ”He must have gone to Galand’s for a drink or something?” She shrugs.

You blush, with her giving you this information out of nowhere. Also, because it felt like she just knew you were wondering where he was.

”If you're looking for the ingrate, ” Gabe interjects. ”he was heading over to the commissary.”

”Oh!” Lena let’s out. ”Would you like me to lead you over there?” She asks you.

 _*Commissary?*_ You ponder.

”Is that over by the payload?” You question.

”Yep.” Gabe responds. ”Dughan Commissary. You’ll know it when you see it.”

”Alright, I’m sure I can find it then.” You give them both a warm smile.

*******

You leave Gabe and Lena and exit the theater. The moon still lighting your surroundings in a soft blue glow.

Heading across the street, you reach Galand’s entrance. A small little bar that is connected to the Sunset Place Apartments. Locations that you probably died in more often than you killed in the game.

 _*I can just cut across through Galand’s and the apartments to get to the payload.*_ You think to yourself.

Galand’s is well decorated with Halloween themed streamers and banners, with everything illuminated with a purple hue. Subtle music plays through the bar, while different kinds of drinks clutter the counter and tables.

A few different agents surround the bar and tables. Akande seemed to be ordering a new drink from the bar in his swamp monster look. And most notably, Genji and Hanzo seemed to be doing the same in their matching Tengu costumes. The three of them seemed caught up in conversation when you entered.

”Ahh, (Y/N), perfect timing.” Akande says in a smooth voice. He spots you walking in and strolls over to put his normal arm around your shoulders. Both Genji and Hanzo turn to face the two of you with drinks in hand. ”Have you ever seen Genji carve a pumpkin?” Akande asks, with his thick accent.

 _*Carve a pumpkin?*_ You wonder. _*Where did that come from?*_

You think for a moment before answering. ”I...don't think so?” You reply, unsure. 

Akande towers you in size and built, and felt a bit intimidating being in his hold.

”You see, Genji, even (Y/N) has never seen this feat.” Akande speaks with an almost victorious tone.

 _*What did I step into? Were they arguing about this?*_ You were so confused by the randomness of the situation.

Genji sighs in defeat. ”Fine.” He says, with his robotic tone. ”I’ll only do it once.”

”Excellent.” Akande says with a smile, as he heads outside the bar to find the perfect pumpkin. Genji soon follows him and walks past you out to the middle of the street.

Hanzo walks up to you while lifting his mask and putting it on the side of his head.

”So, what did I miss?” You quiz Hanzo, still confused.

Hanzo lets out a small chuckle. ”Akande wants to see Genji’s blade carve a pumpkin.”

 _*Oh! Like his highlight intro!*_ It dawned on you.

”Oh! So that's what Akande meant.” You realize. ”I haven't seen him do it in person.”

Hanzo walks out with you as you watch Akande bring forth a pumpkin and give it to Genji before joining you on the sidewalk.

Genji looks to us before throwing the pumpkin into the air. He quickly draws his blade and hits the pumpkin in rapid succession before it can hit the ground. 

_*He’s so fast!*_ You watch in awe.

Genji sheaths his blade as the pumpkin lands facing the three of you with a newly carved face.

”Holy cow!” You exclaim, jaw dropped.

”Not bad.” Akande speaks slowly. ”I’m impressed you could pull it off.” He leaves your side to inspect the pumpkin. Checking for any imperfections he could grade Genji’s performance on.

Genji scoffs under his breath. ”Any skilled swordsman can do it with practice.”

”Maybe, ” Akande crushes the pumpkin in his fist. ”but seeing is believing.”

You turn to Hanzo, still amazed. ”I’m guessing Genji is one of those guys that can swing his blade at someone without hurting them, but to only have their clothes fall off in pieces after sheathing it?!” You beam.

Hanzo let's out a hardy laugh. ”Hmph, not quite.” He leans over to whisper in your ear. ”That was more my style back when I wielded a sword.”

You feel goosebumps cover your body and your face turns red and hot. A sexy smirk crosses Hanzo’s face seeing you blush.

”Too bad you use a bow now...” You speak shyly, avoiding eye contact.

”Hmmm.” Hanzo takes your chin in his grasp, forcing your glance to meet his. ”Don’t underestimate my skill with a bow either, (Y/N).” Sporting a confident grin.

You feel your temperature rise and heart race looking into his beautiful brown eyes. ”Wouldn’t dream of it.” You finally get out.

Hanzo leads you back inside the bar. ”Come, let me get you a drink.”

”Oh, that’s alright.” You speak shyly, still getting your body to calm back down. ”I’m just on my way to the commissary.” You say with an embarrassed smile.

”Ah, I shall see you soon then.” Hanzo says while fixing his mask back into place. 

Hanzo returned to the bar to gather his drink as you parted and gave your farewell.

Leaving Galand’s, you walk through the quiet entrance to the Sunset Place Apartments. Nobody from Overwatch was occupying the space, which made it easy to zip through the dark and quiet corridors. You leave the apartments down a set of stairs that led back to the road and were now at the popular choke point in the game. Big stacks of hay with Jack-O-Lanterns sit in the middle of the road, blocking your sight but not the music coming from what you expected to be the capture point.

Sure enough, walking around you spot Lúcio jamming at his DJ booth off to the side of the security office. Loud chords of pop mixed with eerie tracks, filled the space of the capture point. Many Overwatch agents dancing to the beat around the space. Getting closer, you notice Glitchbot’s car was missing, giving everyone enough room to dance and party.

You see Baptiste, Bastion, Orisa, Pharah, Wrecking Ball, and Zarya all dancing to Lúcio’s music. Each of them seems to be smiling, laughing, and having a good time. All underneath a blanket of moonlight, accentuating different details on every costume.

”Hey hey (Y/N)!” Lúcio calls out over the music as you walk up.

Not wanting to shout back, you simply wave at him with a big smile.

You pass through the small crowd using the same tactic to finally reach Dughan Commissary on the other side.

 _*Oh wow!*_ You admire. _*This place looks so much more magical in person!*_

The commissary is well decorated in oranges and blacks, with coffins and bats. Each table displayed black and orange cups, bowls of candy, and mysterious floating candles. It smells like candy, cookies, and other sweet-smelling food once you enter the room, more accurately the smell of chocolate sticks out the most. 

_*How in the world do these float?*_ You wonder, going up to the candles at one table. You’ve always seen them in-game every year but always shrugged them as “video game magic”.

You wave your hands above and below them to check for strings or wires, before hearing a giggle across the room. You look up to see a witch Angela approaching you from the foot of the staircase with cultist Zenyatta shortly behind her.

”You seem puzzled, (Y/N).” Angela states after giggling.

Embarrassed that anyone was watching, you laugh it off and backing away from the table. ”Yea, I’m confused about how they float.”

”Ahhh,” She realizes. ”with magic of course.”

”Magic?” You grin, raising an eyebrow.

”Yes!” She beams. ”But let that be our little secret.” She whispers in her heavy accent, giving a wink.

”Happy Halloween, (Y/N).” Zenyatta speaks slowly, floating up from behind Angela. The tentacles on his face and orbs around his neck moving peacefully.

”Happy Halloween!” You respond with an excited smile. ”You both look amazing!” You exclaim. 

”Danke!” Angela smiles. ”You too!”

Zenyatta bows slowly. ”Would you care for some refreshments?”

”Oh, no thank you!” You reply. ”I’m alright.”

”You must be looking for Jesse.” Angela teases.

*Why does everyone jump to that so fast?* You wonder, feeling your cheeks heat up.

”Ahh yes,” Zenyatta continues. ”Jesse is upstairs with Ana.”

”Oh?” Feeling shy. ”Thank you!” You respond with a smile.

The two of them exit the restaurant, leaving you to venture upstairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs you feel that crisp, autumn air as it blows through the open balcony. Lúcio’s music echoing off the surrounding walls. You see a large table positioned next to a spooky cauldron, filled with food and drinks of all kinds. And along the railing, you spot the backs of Ana and most importantly, Jesse. Both were leaned over the railing, chatting amongst themselves. Ana’s dressed like a pirate with a parrot perched on her shoulder and Jesse dressed like Van Helsing with a crossbow strapped to his back.

 _*Oh my gosh! They both look amazing!*_ You admired. _*They’re the same look as their in-game counterparts! So gorgeous!*_

You weren't sure why you were surprised, everyone has looked spot on this evening, but something about Jesse’s Van Helsing look really did something for you. From the twisted spurs and his wig with the hair pulled into a ponytail, to his cowboy hat and shredded duster. It just all looked so good.

Jesse must have said something funny since Ana began to laugh, making her parrot readjust on her shoulder. You walk over to one of the few drink coolers on the table and grab an orange cup from the stack and proceed to fill it. The sounds you were making grabbed the parrot’s attention and began tilting his head to look at you before squawking in curiosity.

You jump to the new sound and feeling like you’d been caught with both Ana and Jesse had turned and were now looking at you.

”Ah, (Y/N) Dear!” Ana exclaims, walking up to hug you with a warm smile. ”So glad to see you finally made it.”

”Hello Ana!” You smile and hug back. ”Glad I could be here!”

While hugging Ana, you see Jesse watching the two of you and lifts his glowing left hand to tip his hat to you and smile. You smile back trying not to blush before ending your hug with Ana.

”A Demon Hunter, hmmm?” Ana holds you at arm's length looking at your costume. ”We could’ve dressed you as a Mummy instead?” She questions with her heavy accent.

”Oh, that’s alright!” You tell her. ”I kinda like this look.”

”As do I.” Jesse drawls.

”Figures you would.” Ana says, looking back at him.

Jesse smirks and walks to the table behind you to refill a black colored cup he had. 

”Well, I suppose I should find Jack and head over to ’Stage 8’ and see if he needs help with the surprise.” Ana continues. ”See you both soon.” She gives you both a gentle smile before departing down the stairs. You both watch her descend and leave the building.

 _*Surprise?*_ You wonder. _*What kind of surprise?*_

”Well now...” Jesse drawls, grabbing your attention back to him now standing next to you. ”And how is the huntress faring this evenin’?” He asks, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

You stifle a giggle, taking a drink. ”Pretty well. What about you Mr. Helsing?”

”Mighty fine.” He responds, drinking as well. ”Although, not a lot of huntin’ to do in these parts I’m afraid.” He adds, in his heavy accent, looking off the balcony at everyone dancing below.

”Oh? Tired of killing vampires and werewolves?” You question, still in character.

”Mmmhmmm...” Jesse confirms in a low hum, finishing his drink and crushing the cup. Tosses it into the trash and grabs your waist from behind. ”Now demon huntin’? That sounds new and excitin’!”

”O-oh yea?” You play dumb, trying not to get overly excited by Jesse’s touch.

He lowers your hood on your costume. ”How about we go...huntin’...together?” He whispers into your neck, lips brush gently across the exposed skin.

”Jesse...” You mumble under your breath, feeling your temperature rise. His lips were soft and warm against your skin, making you exhale sharply. He begins pressing his lips against your neck, leaving small kisses. He wraps his arms around your waist, holding you against him. His kisses trail your jawline slowly, feeling yourself melt under his touch with each kiss. You find yourself starting to breathe heavier and suppress any moan that may be trying to escape.

The two of you were far enough back on the balcony that no one could see you from below. And any moan you would let loose would be drowned out by Lúcio’s music. You didn't care anyway, your heart was already starting to race as Jesse continued to excite your body moving his kisses to your ear, leaving little nips along the way.

”Whaddya say?” Jesse finally whispers in your ear. His smooth and buttery voice sending goosebumps over your body.

Your brain was clouded and forgot what he had even asked, but you knew the answer was already a yes.

”Sure.” You answer slowly, not ready to leave this position.

Jesse takes you by the hand and leads you out the back of the commissary. The large gate that the payload normally travels through is closed and seems to muffle out a majority of Lúcio’s music. Without the music filling your ears, you were now greeted with a vast variety of eerie sounds such as howls and wails.

You latched on to Jesse’s arm after the first wolf howl that echoed throughout the Wild West set. You remembered the creepy sounds from the game, but hearing them in person gave you chills.

Jesse let out a hardy chuckle to your reaction. ”Yer alright, Pumpkin. No real wolves here.” He assured you.

Jesse lead you down the main street of the set, really making you feel like you were in the Wild West. However, this Wild West was full of cobwebs, paper lanterns, and pumpkins. With the moon being the main source of light to lead the way.

The dirt and sand gave a soft ’crunch’ sound under your boots with each step, along with Jesse’s spurs jiggling loudly. Even a lone tumbleweed blew across your path, all of it adding to the authenticity and reality of the location. The wooden set pieces would creak with each passing breeze, giving a more spooky vibe as well.

 _*I’ve played on this map a million times...*_ You thought to yourself. _*So, why is it so much creepier now?*_

Nearing the Saloon, you see the dim light from lanterns lit inside. It appeared to be the only building with any lights but looked just as abandoned like the others. Inside looked the same as you remembered, a few tables with a small bar, an organ with a remembrance from former activity with all the cards and darts still in mid-game.

”Now,” Jesse parted from your grasp and walked behind the bar. ”how about a real drink?” He drawled with a smirk. He picked up a half-empty bottle of whiskey that was hiding under the bar, along with a few shot glasses. Removing the cork top, he poured a bit into each glass.

”Seems you came prepared.” You smile at your glass.

Jesse let out a half chuckle before picking up his glass. ”Nah, this is always here. We're just borrowin’ some.” He winks lifting his glass to yours to clink together. You each swallow the shots and feel the smooth burn of the whiskey as it travels down your throat. ”Much better.” Jesse sounded relieved. ”Now,” He lights his cigar and holds it between his lips. ”where were we?”

You feel your cheeks grow warm again, but felt too shy to respond. Jesse chuckles lightly to your reaction and walks around to join you on the outside of the bar. You turn to face him as gently grabs your waist. Giving you a sly smirk, he runs his hands down the back of your thighs and lifts you, setting you on the bar, spreading your legs so that he may stand between them. You let out a small gasp at the unexpected gesture, feeling your body get excited once more. 

Jesse takes his cigar and rests it on an ashtray near the two of you on the bar. The sweet smell of the lit cigar mixed with Jesse’s cologne was intoxicating. Jesse then captured your lips with his, causing you to let out a soft moan in response, each of you closing your eyes slowly from the passionate kiss. You then deepened the kiss by running your fingers through his hair and giving it a few gentle tugs. Jesse gives you a groan and pushes his tongue into your mouth, giving you a taste of the fresh traces of whiskey and cigar.

One of Jesse’s hands moves to the top of your thigh, trailing his thumb down your inner thigh to lay against your nether regions. He gives your thigh a few rough but gentle squeezes, inducing a moan from you. You bring one hand down to trace his jawline to his chin, feeling his rough stubble. Holding his chin, deepening the kiss once more to better let each of your tongues explore. 

Jesse moans into your mouth, grabbing your butt and bringing you to the edge of the bar. His hands then move to the back of your knees and pull you closer to where your lady parts were now pushed against him. You moan, feeling his hard member now pressed against your mound through the costumes. You could feel yourself getting wet with excitement, not wanting to pull away. Your hips wanting more even find themselves slowly rocking into him. He groans in response, placing his thumb over your clit through the thin fabric of the costume. Rubbing small circles, causing you to sharply inhale and moan into his mouth.

You break the kiss, hooded eyes locking onto his. ”Jesse...”You trail off in a whisper, almost sounding exhausted. Your eyes flutter closed as the monster hunter goes for the neck, sucking gently. A louder moan escapes your lips as Jesse quickens the pace and pressure over your clit.

”Oh Darlin’,” Jesse whispers with a lustful hunger in voice, breathing heavily against your neck. 

”Jesse?!” You hear a female voice holler making both of you jump and freeze in place. The voice sounded like it was coming from the direction of the party.

”(Y/N)!?” She shouted once more.

”Angela?” You whisper to yourself, recognizing the voice.

Jesse grumbles under his breath. ”Dammit, Angela!” He snarls in a whisper, before pulling away from you. Jesse picks you up off the bar and places you on a barstool. ”Yea?!” He hollers back, walking towards the doorway and heading outside.

”There you are!” You hear her exclaim with her German tone. You recognize the sound of her ’Guardian Angel’ ability as she must have flown to Jesse, sounding closer than before. ”Got tired of the punch, hm?” Sounding cheeky.

”Hmph.” Jesse huffs. ”What can I say? Needed somethin’ a bit more...fierce.” 

Your cheeks flush red and you cross your legs, knowing Jesse wasn’t just referring to the whiskey.

”Well, hopefully, you haven't drunk too much.” Angela continues. ”Jack and Ana we're looking for you. They were requesting for you and Hanzo to help them finish the surprise.”

You hear Jesse sigh. ”Alright, let’s get it done.”

Jesse comes back inside the saloon. ”I’ll be back in a minute or two.” He tells you, giving you a quick peck on the lips. ”You don’t mind waitin’ here, do ya?”

You shake your head. ”Not at all.” You smile softly. ”I’ll just explore the set pieces for a little bit.”

”Alright, but be careful.” He drawls, walking out the door. ”I’ll be back in a bit.”

*******

Exploring the set pieces, you continue to find yourself amazed and dumbfounded on how well everything looks and feels on this map. So many little details that you’ve missed after playing all these years. The mixed moments of silence and eerie sounds were starting to get to you though. Jesse had been gone for a little while now, adding to the scary lonely feeling you had in this large area.

You had explored almost every nook and cranny on ’Stage 6’, and the coolness was wearing off into spooky. You kept catching shadows move out of the corner of your eye, floorboards creak when you were outside a building, and the constant sensation that someone...or something, was watching you. 

_*Maybe I should head back to the Saloon...*_ You wondered, feeling creeped out.

What a dreadful feeling you had. Something just didn't feel right. Goosebumps cover your skin and you find yourself checking behind and around you more frequently. Small sounds making you jump and putting you on edge.

Walking down the stairs from a storage room, lead you behind the Saloon next to the large door leading into ’Stage 9’. Walking between the two tall buildings added to any looming sensation you may have already had, causing you to look up at your surroundings more frequently.

You find the back doorway to the Saloon and begin walking towards it when a familiar sound catches your attention. An echo, that sounded like the jingle of spurs walking nearby.

 _*Jesse?...*_ You thought in surprise.

You look around, trying to pinpoint the sound.

****Jingle, jingle...jingle, jingle****

_*Those are definitely Jesse’s spurs!*_ You beam. 

The sound echoes off the walls from behind the County Jail.

 _*He must be looking for me!*_ Relief washes over you as you quickly run towards the small jailhouse. The noise from Jesse’s spurs growing louder as you dart through the middle of the jail.

You come out the back of the jail to catch the tail end of a mahogany-colored serape round the corner of the jail.

 _*He changed his clothes?*_ You wondered.

”Jesse!” You called out, chasing him around the corner.

You hear the jingling continue beside you through the hotel as you catch a glance of Jesse’s back heading through the building. He looked like he was dressed in his ’Classic’ attire, but the colors seemed off. His clothes seemed darker and desaturated of color. And it was hard to tell, but it looked like he had his gun drawn.

You continued to follow him through the hotel and out the other side. You lost sight of him but get outside just in time to see the lift, on the backside of the bank, return to the ground.

 _*He went to the roof?*_ You wondered.

The catwalk above the payload was one of your favorite ’Deadeye’ spots on this map, and Jesse knew it too.

You rode the lift to the top of the bank and walk to the ramp leading up into the catwalk. You finally find Jesse facing away from you, and standing in the middle of the catwalk. His gun was drawn, aiming out in front of him, and getting closer you could see his beautiful brown hair was now as white as snow. 

You started to feel chills run down your spine as you spot hints of glowing, lime green on the underside of his serape as it would blow in the wind. The serape itself was torn and withered and depicted a skull below his left shoulder.

You walked up to the corner of the catwalk. ”Jesse...?” You finally spoke, watching him still standing in place. 

Suddenly, Jesse straightens up, twirling his revolver back into its holster as a subtle glow emits from his figure. He lifts his right arm away, showing his pale, white skin full of bright red lacerations.

He began twitching his fingers over the Peacekeeper as he looks at you out of the corner of his right eye over his shoulder. You gasp, taking a quick step back. His eye, glowing green, locked onto you with a black bandana covering his nose and mouth.

 _*Undead McCree...!*_ You finally realize.

You begin to duck in a panic, right as Jesse whips around and draws his Peacekeeper. The bullet whizzes by above your head, making your whole body flinch and shudder. 

You yell out in fear the moment your brain realizes that that was a real bullet, and you weren't wearing any training gear.

 _*Oh my God....!*_ You pant, running down the stairs near the top of the roof. _*That’s not Jesse!*_

You run through the building at the bottom of the stairs and head for the doorway into the Saloon. However, your path is quickly blocked as Undead McCree drops down a right in front of you. His spurs jingle as he hits the ground with a ”thud”. You hold back a scream as he lands, surprising you. Glowing green flashes before your eyes from his serape.

Unable to stop soon enough, you run into him and brace yourself against his chest plate. The chest plate is cold with glowing green tubes defining it. The glow from the pipes illuminated his belt buckle to read ”DAMF” in capital letters.

His glowing eyes locked with yours, are a bright green with green pupils in the center. They were difficult to differentiate, making the whole eye seem like a glowing green void. 

The black bandana covering his face illustrated the bottom half of a skull. Matching McCree’s white skin and completing the outline of his face. 

He didn't make a sound as you backed away in horror. Instead, continued to walk towards you with his Peacekeeper drawn, pointing to the sky parallel to his head. 

You turned to run away, heart beating out of your chest, trying to head back towards the party. McCree still leisurely walking behind you, with the continuous jingle and click from his boots and spurs. 

Nearing the end of the street, another figure leaps out in front of you, bow drawn.

”Hanzo?!” You exclaim, seeing a dark-skinned Demon Hanzo block your path. Glowing white eyes aim his bow by looking down the arrow. His ’Classic’ look was now fashioned with white garments and red accents, with blood-red colors running through his tattoo over his chest and arm. His movements and tongue were silent. Quietly walking closer to you with the encroaching ”jingling” coming from behind you.

You turn to your left to try and run back through the building you came from when a scarlett dressed figure jumps down in front of the doorway. Another gasp escapes your lips as a pulse rifle met your sight.

 _*Jack....?*_ You feared. _*No, ...Soldier...*_

Immortal Soldier: 76 stopped you in your tracks with similar white hair and skin to that of McCree, but with black eye sockets. His jacket and pants were bright red, matching the red accents on his gun.

The three men were backing you into a set-piece when someone materialized behind you. Your back bumping into their chest, causing you to whip around in a panic.

”Reaper!” You cry out. His face was covered by a white fanged mask. 

Dracula Reaper emerges from the darkness, dressed in black leather. His cloak outlined in blood-red with matching Hellfire Shotguns crossed over his chest. He was just as silent as the others as he slowly approached you.

 _*What do I do?!*_ You panicked, looking to all four men closing in on you. _*I’m dead...!*_

Reaper extends his arms out in front of him to aim his shotguns towards you. McCree and Hanzo quickly grab each of your arms, resulting in you struggling in terror as you feel a sharp and heavy blow to the back of the head.

Your vision suddenly blurs with Reaper’s face and figure spiraling in front of you as your body feels weak and your sight fades to black.

*******

You slowly open your eyes, head throbbing in pain. Your body is hunched over and bouncing, staring at the ground. You see the off red serape wave in front of your face, with the glimmer of silver spurs jingling through the dirt.

 _*Wha...?*_ Your thoughts fuzzy, barely staying conscious.

Suddenly, your body is thrown and lands on a plush lining. Your eyes shut from the impact, but slowly open them just in time to see McCree wink at you before rapidly slamming a lid shut over you. You tried to cry out, but couldn’t find a voice, before being swallowed by darkness.

*******

Pitch black is all you see when your eyes first open. You quickly panic when your eyes can’t focus or even see your hands in front of you. You run your hands over the velvet lining of the lid in front of you. It was soft, and although you couldn't see it, your brain knew exactly what it was the lining of.

 _*A...coffin!?*_ You feared.

You suddenly slam your fists against the coffin lid, making it budge enough to let a second of moonlight in. The lid felt heavy, but not immovable.

”(Y/N)!?” You can hear a worried Jesse hollering in the distance, along with another voice calling out your name.

”Help!!” You yell back, pounding on the lid. ”I’m in here!!” 

Different footsteps can be heard closing in on you, before seeing a glowing orange and metal hand, grip the edge of the lid, and flinging it open. Your eyes squint to the sight of Jesse and Hanzo all looking over you. This time, in the costumes you remembered with looks of concern instead of fearsome. You appeared to be right outside the jailhouse next to some hay bales.

”Thank goodness...” Jesse sighed in relief and picked you up out of the coffin, holding you bridal style in his arms. He held you close against his chest, kissing your forehead. ”You alright, Pumpkin?”

You felt tired and weak, head still throbbing laying against his chest. ”My...head hurts...” You slowly get out. 

”Let’s get her back to the party.” Hanzo speaks plainly.

”Yea,” Jesse agrees. ”Angela will make ya feel better in no time.”

The three of you make it back to the commissary where Angela and Gabe are waiting.

”(Y/N)!” Angela exclaims. ”What happened to you?”

”She says her head hurts.” Jesse explains, sitting you on a chair.

”We found her in one of the coffins.” Hanzo continues.

”Oh, dear...” Angela looks you over, sounding heartbroken. ”Don’t worry, we’ll get you fixed up.”

Immediately after, a warm yellow beam locks onto you. It feels like a comforting hug, and with that, you felt right as rain in a matter of moments. Angela’s Caduceus broom made a small ”ding” sound before canceling the beam, signaling that your health bar must be full. Now your head felt fine and you no longer felt tired or weak. 

”The wonders of modern medicine.” Angela smiles, helping you to your feet.

”Now,” Gabe speaks slowly in his Reaper voice. ”tell us what happened.

You take a deep breath before explaining everything from start to finish. Exploring the map, following an Undead McCree, being hunted and cornered by McCree, Hanzo, Soldier: 76, and Reaper, and being knocked out and thrown in a coffin.

Everyone looks to you with sorrow and anger. Seeming to be sorry and angry that it happened.

”Reflector Ominics.” A stern voice speaks up from behind everyone.

Everyone parts to make way for Jack and Ana who’ve entered the room.

Jack pulls off his mask as he approaches you wearing his Slasher costume. ”We received word that there were some in the area.”

”At least you weren't seriously injured.” Ana adds with her heavy Egyptian accent. 

”But they did get away.” Gabe snarls in his raspy tone.

”We shall destroy them another day.” Hanzo lowers his head and crosses his arms.

”I’m lookin’ forward to it...” Jesse grumbles, gripping his cigar between his teeth.

You smile softly, seeing everyone concerned about you. Warms your heart, getting to spend time with so many wonderful people. Making each day you stay in this reality all the more endearing.

Jack wraps his arm around your shoulder. ”I know what will make you feel better...” He trails off, as everyone’s expressions soften.

”Hmmm?” You question.

”A new training exercise!”

”What?” Your eyes grow wide.

Jack let's out a hardy chuckle to your reaction. ”You’ll love it!”

”Jack...”Angela sighs.

”I actually wouldn’t mind firin’ a few shots right now.” Jesse mumbles.

”Agreed.” Hanzo and Gabe speak almost in unison. 

”Great.” Jack continues. ”Then let’s release some pent-up anger.”

All of you travel over to ’Stage 8’ where the supposed ”surprise” was.

 _*Our surprise....is a training exercise?*_ You thought. _*I shouldn’t be surprised knowing Jack, still, I figured it would be a more...fun surprise.*_

The large doors open to ’Stage 8’, revealing a set that resembles Halloween Eichwalde.

”Wait...” You speak softly. ”Junkenstein’s Revenge?!” It dawns on you.

 _*This will be great!*_ You beam.

Zominics begin filing out in lines towards the door.

Jesse draws his revolver and flashes you a smile with a chuckle. ”Watch and learn, Darlin’”

[ **Virtual Reality Experience** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148793)

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to add a more smutty chapter to this later, but wanted to get this main part uploaded before Halloween went by! Hope you liked it! And as always, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
